digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Now You See It, Now You Don't (Frontier)
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 16, 2003 (En:) July 7, 2003 |continuity= }} The Royal Knights scan Gotsumon's home, leaving only three areas in the world. Gotsumon joins the warriors as they head for the Forest Terminal, hoping to protect the key that lies in Seraphimon's Castle. Summary and keep scanning and collecting data of the . Meanwhile, Koji's friend tries to protect the sacred jewels from the under the ' command. Right as Gotsumon is to be crushed, the jump in and fight off the Knightmon. Unfortunately, the Royal Knights arrive and scan that area, even killing their own men. Dynasmon explains that the three areas left are "the forest, the light, and the ice". Gotsumon faints as he sees his whole village destroyed. After seeing the destruction, Takuya loses faith in himself and his strength, but the others talk him into continuing. Gotsumon decides to go with the DigiDestined to protect other areas. Dynasmon and Crusadermon are already at Seraphimon's Castle, but they are unable to take it, and by extension the Forest Kingdom, due to a powerful barrier surrounding its exterior. When Dynasmon and Crusadermon take flight to get a new angle on the situation, and Gotsumon attack the Knightmon as a distraction while the other DigiDestined head for the castle. The Royal Knights attack the barrier's top point, which is its weakest spot, in order to cause a cascading collapse. the top point at the juncture of its walls so it will collapse. Takuya moves to spirit evolve to , but a message from his D-Tector opens a hole in the barrier to allow them through. At the castle's front, however, the Knightmon prove to be more troublesome as they show the ability to regenerate despite being blown to pieces. MagnaGarurumon runs out of ammo and discards his armor just as Crusadermon decides to support her troops, and the two fight. Takuya's directions lead the DigiDestined to a statue of the , which serves as the key to the area's data. Just as they discover it, however Dynasmon uses his most powerful technique to take down both the barrier and the castle itself. The DigiDestined only survive due to , whose spirit uses the last of its strength to protect them and the data. Abiding by Sorcermon's final wish, EmperorGreymon takes on Dynasmon. Outside the castle's former limits, Crusadermon is beating MagnaGarurumon in a one-on-one duel. Feeling useless but wishing to help, Gotsumon finds the strength to digivolve to who destroys the Knightmon. Though this somewhat evens the scales against Crusadermon, Dynasmon tricks EmperorGreymon into shooting each other with their attacks, but Dynasmon actually hits the statue of the Celestial Digimon instead. With this, the Royal Knights are able to scan the Forest Area, and they take their leave. While EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are willing to continue the fight, Crusadermon badly injures Meteormon, making him de-digivolve to Gotsumon and his plight and the plight of the rest of their friends forces the two to save them rather than fight. Despite the loss, Gotsumon leaves the future into the DigiDestined's hands. Featured Characters (3) * (7) * (7) * (7) |c5= *'' '' (26) *Trailmon (Angler) (32) |c6= *' ' (4) * (31) |c7= *' ' (1) *' ' (2) *'' '' (23) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (24) |c9= * (5) * (7) * (7) * (14) * (14) * (14) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (27) * (27) * (27) * (30) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage5=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON6=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |episodeorder6=25 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON7narrow=yes }} Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage6=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON7=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON7narrow=yes |episodeorder7=26 |arrow7=r2 |DIGIMON8=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON8narrow=yes }} Quotes Other Notes 's spirit returns to aid the DigiDestined after death, much like one of his variations, , does in Digimon Adventure 02. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Das Land der Wälder